Good Bye
by shakamia
Summary: Crossover Supernatural après saison 2 CSI


**Good Bye**

By Lian

Note : Crossover Supernatural (après saison 2) CSI

Quand j'ai sauvé Sam la nuit ou Jesse est morte, j'ai vu quelque chose s'éteindre dans son regard. Il a voulu partir sans attendre l'enterrement mais nous sommes quand même restés histoire de mener notre petite enquête et nous avons ensuite pris la direction des coordonnées que papa nous avait laissé dans son carnet. Nous n'avons rien dit. On a roulé, il voulait s'éloigner et moi ça m'allait très bien. Il n'a pas vraiment dormi et les rares fois où il a fermé les yeux, j'ai vu ses larmes couler entre 2 cauchemars. Il dort recroquevillé et plus jamais il ne dort sur le dos, face au plafond.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés en fin de journée, nous étions arrivés à destination, Jéricho, Californie. Nous avons pris un petit déjeuner et une chambre. Il ne voulait pas dormir, il voulait seulement s'occuper l'esprit, oublier ce qui s'était passé et enquêter pour trouver au plus vite papa et donc le démon. Je l'ai quand même forcé à s'allonger et il s'est rapidement endormi. Moi j'ai fait des recherches. Je suis sorti pour aller chercher à manger, quand je suis revenu, Sam était réveillé et faisait des recherches.

On a mangé et je nous ai entraîné boire un verre au bar. Il y avait cette petite brune mais je ne voulais pas laisser Sam.

Nous sommes rentrés tôt, j'étais fatigué. Je me suis endormi relativement rapidement et peu après j'ai été réveillé par Sam.

D- Sam, réveille-toi

S- Dean ?

D- Oui, c'est moi.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il rêvait, je l'avais entendu crier son nom. Et je suis retournée me coucher. Au bout du 3è cauchemar, je me suis levé pour dormir avec lui.

S- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

D- Pousse toi et dors

Je me suis allongé à côté de lui, j'ai fermé les yeux, pensant que ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas dormi avec mon frère. Et c'est là que je l'ai entendu pleurer. J'ai hésité 2 secondes et je l'ai attrapé pour le serrer dans mes bras. On n'a jamais été très démonstratif dans la famille mais ça me fendait le cœur de le voir comme ça. J'ai élevé Sam, j'ai protégé Sam, je serais prêt à mourir pour lui et j'aurais aimé faire partir la douleur. Il s'est accroché à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, le tenant serré contre moi, consolant mon petit frère qui n'était pas si petit que ça.

J'ai reposé mon verre, je ne sais plus combien j'en avais bu, j'ai levé les yeux, le souvenir de cette nuit venait me hanter. J'avais l'impression que tout avait commencé comme ça. Tout avait recommencé cette nuit là, le lien qui nous avait toujours uni enfant s'était reformé cette nuit là.

J'ai tourné la tête, le bar était quasiment vide, mal famé et à cette heure…Personne n'est venu m'ennuyer et le fait que je sois recouvert de sang était un élément non négligeable.

Et puis la police est entrée ; je ne voyais pas net mais je me doute que le barman l'avait appelé.

P- Monsieur Murdock…

D- …Oui

P- On va vous ramener.

J'ai levé les yeux, c'était les 2 officiers qui avaient pris ma déposition à l'hôpital.

D- …La voiture

Ils m'ont emmené au poste et j'ai cuvé dans une cellule de dégrisement. Je n'ai pas dormi, je suis resté là, hébété, attendant, attendant quoi, je ne sais pas mais je n'avais plus que ça à faire.

Lorsqu'ils m'ont laissé sortir dans la matinée, je suis retourné au bar pour récupérer l'impala et aller à l'hôtel. Je ne l'avais pas nettoyée, il y avait encore du sang. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre et j'ai cru une fraction de seconde qu'il allait être assis sur son lit, qu'il allait lever la tête vers moi et me sourire.

Mais non, la chambre était vide.

Je suis allé à la salle de bain, je me suis déshabillé et j'ai pris une douche. Elle ne m'a pas fait du bien, je me sentais toujours aussi mal, fatigué, vide et seul.

J'ai regardé la pile de fringue par terre, imbibée de sang, de son sang…il y en avait tellement…ça aurait du être facile, un exorcisme dans une petite maison à 5 km de Vegas mais…quand la puissance de ce truc nous a expédié contre un mur ; ça m'a assommé quelques secondes et lorsque j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux.

D- Sam ? Sammy ?

Pas de réponse, je me suis précipité vers lui, il ne bougeait pas, il s'était empalé sur un pic rouillé qui s'était complètement enfoncé dans son thorax. Il avait l'air de suffoquer, du sang sortait par sa bouche…

D- Sam, répond moi !

S- …Dean

D- Oui Sam c'est moi, ouvre les yeux, reste éveillé.

Et je l'ai attrapé pour le porter jusqu'à la voiture. Je l'ai installé sur le siège passager et j'ai couru de l'autre côté de la voiture pour partir.

Le trajet jusqu'à la ville m'a paru durer une éternité, je conduisais tout en regardant Sam, une main pressant sur la plaie de son torse. Il y avait du sang partout, son t-shirt était imbibé. Je lui parlais mais je ne crois pas qu'il comprenait tout ce que je lui racontais. Quand finalement on est arrivé, j'ai stoppé la voiture dans l'entrée des urgences et j'ai sauté de la voiture pour le porter jusqu'à l'intérieur. Je l'ai quasiment traîné tout en hurlant pour avoir de l'aide. Les docteurs sont arrivés en courant.

S- Dean…

D- Tu vas t'en sortir Sammy.

S- Je t'ai…

D- Moi aussi

Doc- Lâchez le monsieur s'il vous plait, laissez nous nous en occuper.

Ils sont partis avec lui, je les ai regardé, l'adrénaline était retombée et je me suis assis, les yeux vides.

I- Monsieur, si vous pouviez remplir ces documents…

J'ai pris ce qu'on me tendait et j'ai regardé la porte par laquelle il était parti.

J'ai fermé les yeux quelques secondes, me regardant dans le miroir, c'était hier, je n'avais pas dormi et j'avais l'impression que ça faisait beaucoup plus longtemps. J'avais une tête de déterré.

Je me suis habillé et je suis sorti pour aller acheter de quoi boire ; je voulais oublier, noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool.

Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui se passait autour, je suis allée à l'épicerie et je me suis dirigé vers le rayon alcool. Personne ne m'a rien demandé, j'ai payé et je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour boire.

Je n'ai pas dormi, je ne voulais plus dormir seul, je ne pouvais plus dormir sans lui.

Après cette première nuit pendant laquelle je l'ai gardé contre moi, on a pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble. Disons que nous nous couchions chacun dans notre lit et qu'au moindre bruit provenant de son lit, je me levais tel un automate, les yeux encore plein de sommeil et je le poussais pour me glisser à côté de lui sans attendre le 4è cauchemar et on se rendormait dos à dos. Le lendemain on se levait et la journée commençait sans que nous parlions du fait que l'on dormait à nouveau ensemble.

Et puis ça a changé, disons qu'il a changé, je ne sais pas quand exactement…après qu'on ait aidé Cassy je crois, là je me suis retrouvé avec Sam collé à moi, dans mon dos, sa respiration dans mon cou. La première fois, ça m'a mis un peu mal à l'aise, je le charriais sur le fait que c'était un vrai pot de colle mais je ne l'ai jamais repoussé et puis je me suis habitué à Sam collé à moi et à la fin, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

La première fois que je me suis réveillée en serrant Sam dans mes bras, je crois que c'était après qu'il m'ait laissé sur cette route, lorsqu'il est venu me sauver dans ce verger et j'ai vraiment senti que plus jamais nous serions séparés. En me réveillant, je n'étais pas très à l'aise…j'aime ma famille mais de là à le dire…je le montre en les protégeant…je ne suis pas à l'aise quand il faut montrer mes sentiments, je n'ai jamais été très démonstratif… Sam n'a rien dit mais je l'ai vu sourire.

Et puis après la mort de papa, on s'est encore rapproché, je me suis aperçu de petits trucs, au départ je n'y ai pas fait attention mais un jour je m'en suis rendu compte, nous étions synchro dans notre façon de nous déplacer, on pensait la même chose au même moment, enfin Sammy avait encore son cerveau car sinon nous aurions été vraiment dans la merde. Je pouvais savoir ce à quoi il pensait rien qu'en le regardant, je pouvais anticiper ces gestes, deviner ses intentions rien qu'en le regardant froncer ses sourcils, ou mordre sa lèvre inférieur.

C'est bien simple, à force de vivre seulement l'un avec l'autre ; nous avons commencé à vivre l'un sur l'autre. Une sorte d'intimité s'est crée, nous étions dans notre petite bulle ; j'étais sa famille et il était la mienne. Nous n'avions plus que l'autre ; je n'avais plus que lui, il a toujours été le centre de mon univers et maintenant qu'il me restait plus que lui, je ne saurais pas quoi faire s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Et un matin je me suis réveillé étendu sur le dos sur mon lit, bras en croix, toujours habillé ; Sam à moitié allongé sur moi, lui également habillé. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il faisait jour et la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'est un flash, une sensation. Je ne savais pas si c'était un rêve ou pas dans lequel…j'ai voulu repousser cette idée, ce souvenir ou quoique se soit. Et puis c'est revenu, nous étions bien imbibés, on rigolait ; je crois qu'il m'a quasiment porté avant que l'on s'effondre sous mon poids sur le lit. Je me souviens de son souffle sur mon visage et nos lèvres se sont frôlées…je crois, il me semble. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce… baiser…ce frôlement, ce n'était pas… je ne sais pas ce que c'était, ce n'était pas prémédité …et puis un blanc c'est tout. Et puis le réveil. Sam dormait toujours, sa tête au creux de mon cou… j'ai senti ses lèvres sur la peau de mon cou, son souffle chaud…Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, rien n'a été dit. On n'en a jamais parlé, il n'y avait pas de gêne, c'était rien, je n'étais même pas sur que ça ait lieu, c'était certainement un rêve…rien n'a changé après ça, nous nous réveillions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La seule preuve que cette soirée a existée c'est une photo prise ce soir là, un polaroid pris par une serveuse montrant Sam et moi face à l'objectif, levant nos verres, moi le tenant par l'épaule. Elle a punaisé la photo au mur et moi je l'ai prise avant de sortir du bar.

C'était il y a une semaine et aujourd'hui il ne me reste plus que cette photo, il est mort sur la table d'opération.

Tout à l'heure je suis allé à l'hôpital, j'ai pris la direction de la morgue et je suis descendu. Le type m'a reconnu, il ne m'a pas posé de question et il m'a laissé un peu seul avec Sammy. Je lui ai parlé, je lui ai dit combien je l'aimais, combien il me manquait déjà…j'avais besoin de lui parler, de le voir, de le toucher. Sa peau était froide, alors qu'il avait toujours la peau si chaude…Quand je suis reparti, je savais ce que je voulais faire.

Je suis retournée à l'hôtel et j'ai pris le bloc note qui était sur la table. J'ai écrit une première lettre que j'ai posté et j'en ai écrit 3 autres avant de faire mon sac et celui de Sam.

J'ai ensuite pris la route pour m'arrêter à l'orée d'un parc. J'ai pris mon téléphone et j'ai appelé la police pour signaler un corps dans une chevy impala noir de 67. Je ne voulais pas qu'un gosse tombe sur mon cadavre. J'ai raccroché et j'ai posé la lettre bien en vue à côté de moi. Mon téléphone a sonné, j'ai regardé, c'était Missouri. J'avais refusé de répondre à tous ces coups de fil depuis quelques temps. Elle avait senti ce qui s'était passé.

J'ai entendu les sirènes au loin, j'ai attrapé mon glock , j'ai regardé une dernière fois la photo j'ai ouvert la bouche et je me suis fait sauté la cervelle.

Flic's POV

On a été appelé pour un cadavre, la voiture est là. Je la reconnais, l'impala, celle de Murdock ; une voiture comme ça ne passe pas inaperçue dans notre petite ville. Jones s'approche et moi j'appelle le coroner. Il regarde à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Il y a de la cervelle et du sang partout ; du sang frais et du sang séché. On ne reconnaît plus ce type mais je sais qui s'est.

Les flics de la section scientifique de Vegas sont là, on a bouclé le périmètre et on fait la circulation. Ce sont de vrais pro ; les photos sont prises, les empreintes sont relevées, ça ne sera pas dur, c'est un suicide, il y a une lettre. C'est simple.

Sarah's POV

On nous a emmené un corps, je reconnais le gars malgré les dégâts ; il est venu à la morgue plus tôt dans la journée pour voir son frère ; je l'ai vu passer lorsque je repartais. Je m'en souviens car il avait une tête à faire peur.

Ca fait bizarre de faire une autopsie sur un gars que t'a vu vivant. Je lis ma fiche, Dean Murdock, 28 ans, châtain clair, yeux vert, 1m84, 77kg. J'observe le corps, le point d'entrée de la balle c'est la bouche, arrachant tout l'arrière de la boite crânienne. Il est mort sur le coup.

Je l'ai regardé d'un peu plus prêt, il avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur le torse et les jambes, plus que la normal. J'ai inspecté ses affaires, un vieux jean, un t-shirt de Led Zeppelin, des rangers.

Je venais de passer ses empruntes et d'un coup c'est arrivé, Dean Winchester, mort en mai 2006, avec un casier, accusé de meurtre par la police de Saint Louis.

J'ai fait une 2è vérification. J'ai relevé les empreintes sur la lettres découverte à coté du corps ainsi que la photo qu'il tenait. J'ai envoyé Warrick récupérer les résultats des empreintes prises dans la voiture et je lui ai demandé d'aller prendre celles dans la chambre d'hôtel, histoire d'avoir une autre confirmation.

Les résultats sont revenus assez rapidement, Dean Winchester et Samuel Winchester. Il y avait un truc, ce type était mort quasiment un an auparavant si j'en crois le dossier… J'ai contacté la police de Saint Louis. Il m'ont faxé le dossier, les photos, c'était le même type…Son jumeau. J'ai fait une demande d'extrait de naissance pour Dean Winchester à Lawrence au Kansas et s'est revenu, un enfant, pas de jumeau. Bizarre.

J'ai regardé la lettre.

« A qui de droit,

Je suis Dean Winchester, n'allez pas chercher bien loin, c'est un suicide, je me suis tiré une balle dans la bouche. On a finalement atteint notre but Sammy et moi il y a 3 mois, la quête familiale. L'autre soir, tout s'est terminé, Sam est mort, je n'ai pas été capable de le protéger. Je n'ai plus que lui, je n'avais plus que lui et je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui. Voilà donc mes dernières volontés ; je veux être enterré avec Sammy auprès de nos parents John et Mary Winchester dans le cimetière communal de Lawrence. Ma seule possession c'est ma voiture, une Chevy Impala de 1967 ; je la lègue ainsi que tout ce qu'elle contient à Caleb. Je charge Missouri Moseley de tout régler, elle sera comment le contacter.

Soussigné Dean Winchester, sain de corps et d'esprit, autant qu'un type qui va se suicider peut l'être. »

J'ai relu cette lettre, c'était bizarre, j'ai ressorti le dossier de son frère, il était mort sur la table d'opération.

?- Sarah, où t'en es ?

S- Je regarde le dossier, s'est bizarre ; ce type est sensé être mort depuis le 7 mars 2006 et il se suicide car son frère est mort 2 jours auparavant. Le décès du frère est également bizarre, une hémorragie du à un traumatisme violent.

?- Occupe toi de l'autopsie pour le moment.

J'ai fait l'autopsie, rien a signaler. C'était une mort simple, un suicide par arme feu. Je suis ensuite allé voir Warrick.

S- Alors, t'a trouvé des infos ?

W- Non, j'ai questionné tout le monde, ils sont arrivés en ville il y a 4 jours. Ils ont pris une chambre au motel ; ont payé avec une carte de crédit au nom de Murdock James. Fausse. Le type a dit qu'ils n'avaient rien de spécial. Discrets, ils mangeaient au dîner du coin.

S- Où est l'impala ?

W- Ah, cette voiture, elle a de la classe, c'est une classique, tout est d'origine. Elle n'a même pas de lecteur cd. Tu verrais la collection de cassettes, que des trucs qui doivent être plus vieux que nous.

S- Tu l'a bien inspectée ?

W- Oui, pourquoi, tu cherches quelque chose de précis ?

S- Non, c'est pas ça, j'ai un sentiment bizarre, ce type, Winchester, il est mort et…

W- Oui merci

S- Non, je veux dire que partout il est considéré comme mort depuis plus d'un an. Et il dit que sa seule possession s'est sa voiture donc je me demandais…

W- Ecoute, je l'ai vidée, il n'y avait rien de significatif et le coffre contenait 2 sac de voyage, un lui appartenant, l'autre à son frère et une boite contenant des vieilles photos.

S- Fait voir ?

J'ai ouvert la boite, des photos qui toutes avaient plus de 20 ans, une photo d'une famille unie. Je l'ai retournée, Mary Jhon Dean et Sammy. Sur toutes les autres, on ne voyait que le père et les 2 garçons.

S- Et rien d'autre ?

W- Non.

S- Ca te dérange pas que j'inspecte la voiture ?

W- Vas y.

J'ai tout fouillé, rien. Warrick avait déjà tout vidé, à croire qu'ils vivaient dans leur voiture. Pas qu'elle était sale car Dean Winchester avait l'air de prendre soin de sa voiture mais...

Et il ne restait que le coffre, je l'ai ouvert, rien, s'était vide.

Et puis d'un coup j'ai eu une inspiration. J'ai regardé la voiture d'un peu plus loin. Le coffre avait l'air plus grand, plus profond qu'il ne l'était. C'était bizarre, un trappe peut être ?

Alors j'ai cherché et ma patience a été récompensée. Une cache s'est ouverte et là j'ai eu un choc ; une véritable armurerie, des fusils, armes de point, des machettes, explosifs, jerrican d'essence, de l'eau, des cordes et plein de choses à regarder de plus prêt et un autre sac avec des cahiers, un ordinateur, des papiers et une sorte de gros calepin d'où tout un tas de papiers dépassait.

S- Warrick ? Appelle Grissom.

W- Qu'est ce que t'a trouvé?

S- Regarde…

W- Waou! Ils comptaient attaquer la maison blanche ou quoi?

On a fait venir une équipe pour vider et inventorier le coffre, prendre les empreintes. Il y avait 2 lettres, une adressée à un certain Caleb domicilié à Lincoln et une autre à Cassy Robinson domiciliée a Cap Girardeau. Le calepin était des plus étrange, et puis des tonnes de fausses cartes d'identités, fausses cartes de crédit, fausses cartes d'agents du FBI, de Rangers, de Policiers etc. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ? J'ai continué à tout inspecter et j'ai été dérangée par Warrick.

W- C'est ding, vient voir ça…

S- Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

W- Apparemment ces cahiers semblent être le journal intime du plus jeune, Samuel Winchester, regarde ce passage.

« J'ai dit à papa que j'avais peur du monstre dans mon placard et il m'a donné un 45 au cas ou, mon premier. Maintenant j'en ai un, comme Dean… »

S- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

W- Attend, le pire c'est que vu la date, le gamin devait avoir dans les 9 ans.

S- Et son frère 13 ans. Mais c'est quoi cette famille ?

N- Sarah, j'ai reçu le dossier sur cette famille. Winchester. Ils se souviennent encore de cette affaire et c'était il y a plus de 20 ans, c'était dans tous les journaux à l'époque. En mai 1983, la mère meurt dans un incendie, dans la nurserie ; on conclut à un court circuit dans les murs et le plafond. Le père et les 2 fils s'en sortent in extremis. Il y aura des suspicions concernant l'implication du père mais elles n'ont pas tenues, ils étaient le modèle de la famille heureuse, les parents fou l'un de l'autre. Il paraît qu'après le père a commencé à perdre pied. Ancien marines, méchano et il a commencé à raconter des trucs, que quelque chose avait tué sa femme, qu'elle était maintenue au plafond. Les gens ont crus qu'il avait perdu la tête puis il a disparu avec ses 2 fils. On retrouve trace des 2 gosses à travers tout le pays, ils suivent une scolarité, ça semble plutôt chaotique. Et puis Samuel Winchester attaque Stanford en 2000 ; il en repart en novembre 2005 après que sa petite copine soit morte dans un incendie dans leur appartement.

S- Dans les mêmes circonstances que la mère…Bizarre.

N- Depuis plus de nouvelle. Quant au frère aîné, il va jusqu'au bac et après plus rien, il pourrait quasiment être mort. Disparu de la surface de la terre ; mise à part lors de cette histoire à Saint Louis en mars dernier où il est déclaré mort.

M- J'ai tout lu, tous ces petits cahiers, ils ont eu une enfance de merde ; élevés comme de vrais petits soldats, oui monsieur, non monsieur, combat au corps à corps, tir au fusils, armes à feu, arbalètes, arc, c'est ding même les explosifs. Apparemment il y avait de vrais problèmes entre le cadet et le père ; il ne voulait pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Il semble que le père s'était mis en tête qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses surnaturelles et ils les…je ne sais pas comment le dire mais ils les combattaient. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur le calepin, apparemment il appartenait au père et dedans il y a plein de renseignements, sur les vampires, les fantômes, comment faire un exorcisme, des sorts de protection, des trucs en latin, comment fondre des balles en argent ;c'est ding ! Et si je me réfère au journal du gamin, leur vie c'était de se déplacer d'un mystère à un autre. Ils le résolvaient et ils repartaient. Ils étaient apparemment à la recherche de ce truc qui aurait tué leur mère et il semble qu'ils avaient réussi il y a quelques mois. C'est là que le père est mort.

J'ai écouté Nick, c'était bizarre, surnaturel. Ma vie s'est la science, elle explique tout et là ces histoires… Et là Grissom est entré.

G- Alors, vous avez fini les conclusions de l'enquête ? Sarah ?

S- Oui, c'est simple, un suicide.

G- Alors pourquoi vous avez l'air d'avoir dépensé autant d'énergie ?

W- Patron, l'affaire est simple mais il semble que c'est ces 2 types dont la vie était un réel mystère.

G- Mais l'affaire est close ?

S- Oui.

G- Alors c'est bon.

W- Mais il y a le problème du coffre.

G- Le problème du coffre ? Comment ça ?

S- On vous a pas fait passé un message ?

G- Non. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

S- Ca concerne le coffre de leur voiture, ils avaient une vraie armurerie dedans, il y a des trucs bizarres. J'ai fait un rapport là dessus et ça a été transmis.

G- Comment ça bizarre ?

S- Et bien vous voyez tout commence…

Là 2 personnes sont entrés, des fédéraux.

M- Excusez moi, je suis l'agent spécial Mulder, voici l'agent spécial Scully, nous allons reprendre l'affaire Winchester.

FIN


End file.
